When you were young
by delicate-storm
Summary: Dean is cursed   -again-   and is turned into a little boy   -again-   the story takes places in the month as he lives a moment of childhood bliss with Sammy, Bobby and Castiel to help him along. Warning lotsa schmoopy goodness
1. Bedtime Story

**Hi all, I wrote a de-aged fic around a month ago it was called Bedtime Story and some people asked if I would write some more I never actually considered it but lately I have been in a bit of a serious downer, been sick and working too much plus personal life is somewhat of a mess and I needed some serious cheering up so I just wrote some more little Dean fics, warning there is no real plot to them, the stories take place in the month of Dean's curse, there are six parts to the story and I will share them during the week if anyone is interested in reading the rest like I said I need some cheering up, therapy is too expensive and so are pills! So instead I wrote some schmoop I loved writing it, it made me smile. And I hope it does the same for you.**

**I edited where I could and if you run into any mistakes do me a favor and turn the other way!**

**Take care.**

**Bedtime Story**

"Dean it's bedtime." Sam whispered in the quietest softest voice you've ever heard coming from him. And Sam wanted bedtime too it had been an exhausting day.

Dean had pissed off a witch days ago, which wasn't exactly ground breaking news that would make the world stop turning, he was always pissing off someone he just needed a person and place to work his magic that's all. And this time the person in question was a witch and she had some kind of a twisted sense of humor and Sam had thought at the time she was kinda nice, for a witch at least, Dean had called him an idiot for that.

Dean hated witches what with there bodily fluids always flying around which you have to agree was just plain bloody nasty and uncalled for, Sam however still believed Esperanzia was nice just maybe a little bit misunderstood, Dean called him idiot again when he said that, it was a pity though that she had proved Sam wrong as she turned out to be as crazy as a bat and there was also now the minor technical detail that couldn't be over looked, she had in her mad fury turned Dean into a three year old. Yeah, that was kinda the deal breaker for Sam the witch as it turned out wasn't so nice after all. She said that Dean would be his old self in a month like that was supposed to make things all better. Dumb witches.

Dean was right about every single one of them. They were all dicks.

"Bobby have you seen Dean?" Thank god for Bobby, Sam thought, the man had opened his home once again to them without even having to think twice about it when asked. Only problem was Bobby's home as Sam discovered was practically a death trap, well maybe that was a bit on the melodramatic side but the home wasn't child proof at all. There was the copious amount of towering books standing around that Dean just needed to climb, there was the staircase Dean wanted to run down and the crazy Rottweiler outside which Dean had called a puppy with joy when he first laid eyes on him.

Puppy my ass Sam thought, cause the puppy looked like it could have Dean for lunch and then have room for dessert. Then there was the junkyard itself rows upon rows of broken down cars and Sam spent his days following Dean around on his excursions making sure he didn't end up being flattened by books or eaten by the enormous puppy. Shouting all the time Dean get off from that, don't do this, don't do that. Don't, don't, don't, don't, Sam was starting to sound like someone's father.

"Nope I haven't seen him." Bobby replied face behind the day's newspaper Sam sighed three year old Dean had brought out the inner child of Bobby Singer as well and who even knew the man had one to begin with.

"Bobby." Sam warned. Bobby dropped the paper and stared at Sam.

"Bottom kitchen cupboard ya spoilsport." Sam turned around and went to the kitchen.

You couldn't even hear Dean this was the most quiet he had been all day.

"Bobby have you seen Dean I've been looking for him everywhere." Sam said out loud bending down in front of the bottom kitchen cupboard. Sam heard movement from behind the small door.

"Haven't seen him either, think maybe he took the car for a ride?" Bobby said playing along and from behind the door came a burst of laugher at the suggestion of driving a car.

"I'm getting really worried about him maybe we should call the police." Sam said and the door sprung open and it got Sam every single time even now ten days into Dean's curse, the sight of Dean so small with those big green eyes and open wide smile that seemed to cover his entire face it's this smile that makes Sam forget what a really long day it's been taking care of the child.

"Here I am!" Dean threw himself into Sam's arms.

"There you are." Dean wrapped his tiny arms around Sam's neck as Sam got up from the ground holding his brother.

"Swing me." Dean said. Three year old Dean has discovered something very valuable his brother Sam was like an all access theme park and there was no queuing, Sam could throw him in the air to dizzying heights and always catch him safely, Sam could swing him around by his arms till he cried and begged for him to stop and then just carry on a minute later, he could ride on Sam's shoulders and see practically the whole entire world, Sam could also double as a jumping castle Sam didn't really like being jumped on but he never said that to Dean.

"It's bedtime."

"I hate bedtime."

"Yeah I kinda noticed come say goodnight to uncle Bobby." Sam lowered Dean down to Bobby and the child without any hesitation embraced the man.

"Night uncle Bobby." He whispered head buried in Bobby's neck and he stayed there a little longer than expected.

"Night boy." Sam tried to ignore the way Bobby's voice had cracked.

"Come on let's go." Sam pulling Dean up onto his shoulders.

"I wanna say goodnight to puppy too." Dean said running his small hands through Sam's long hair.

"Puppy's fast asleep already, we'll see puppy in the morning okay." Sam said patiently he waited for an argument from Dean the infamous tantrum when the child didn't get his way to erupt.

"Okay." Dean said instead and Sam sighed, thank god.

He carried Dean to there room and put him down on the bed.

"Tell me a story." Dean ordered.

"What story? And I'm only reading the story once dude." Sam said and he already knew the answer. Sam had bought a few books at the local store to occupy Dean but there was one that was turning out to be the child's firm favorite.

"Your book." Dean said reaching for Green eggs and ham by Dr. Seuss. The real reason Dean loved the book so much was because the character's name in it was Sam and that tickled Dean every single time he heard it.

Sam opened the book sitting down beside Dean on the bed and Dean curled himself up against Sam.

"I am Sam, I am Sam, Sam I am." Sam read from the book and Dean laughed, it never got old its like he was hearing it for the very first time every time.

"Your Sam like in the book." Dean said pointing at Sam.

"Yeah that's right." And he read from the book again. "That Sam-I-am, that-Sam-I-am, I do not like that Sam-I-am. Do you like green eggs and ham?" Sam asked Dean who shook his head.

"I do not like them, Sam-I-am I do not like green eggs and ham." Dean knew the words by heart already. Sam turned the page over.

"Would you like them here or there?" Sam asked Bobby looked in on the boys and smiled then retired to his room.

"I would not like them here or there." Dean shouted with a laugh. "I would not like them anywhere. I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them Sam-I-am."

Sam yawned and Dean looked up at him with concern.

"You tired Sammy?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I read you the rest of the story you go sleep your tired." Dean said pulling the book out of Sam's hands.

"That's not how this works." Sam said.

"Ssshhhh lay back." Dean ordered.

"Dean it's late and…"

"Sssshhh it's bedtime." Dean pointed a finger at Sam. "Quiet." He put the finger over Sam's lips and Sam laughed.

"Quiet!" Dean warned and Sam tried to wipe the grin off from his face.

"Okay, okay geez you were always bossy weren't you." Sam laid back against the pillows and Dean crawled up beside him.

"Only going to read it once dude." Dean said and Sam stifled a laugh it was what he told Dean every single night. "Then you go sleep."

"You're the boss."

"Would you like them in a house?" Dean continued with the story.

"The book is upside down smart guy." Sam said running his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Stop interrupting!" Dean demanded but swung the book the right way up in any case.

"Would you like them with a mouse? I do not like them in a house. I do not like them with a mouse…" Dean went on and on. And Sam felt himself actually fall asleep listening to the child voice as it lulled him off to some deserved sleep. When Dean heard his brother's soft snoring he closed the book and smiled, mission accomplished. He pulled a blanket over both of them and snuggled up beside Sam. Kissing Sam on his cheek whispering,

"Night, night Sammy." Before he went to sleep himself.

**A/N The extracts from the wonderful children's book Green eggs and Ham by Dr. Seuss was used of course without any kind of permission. Hope I don't get into trouble for that! If you have any little people in your life you would be doing them a great service by introducing this book to them. It's a truly fun read.**

**And if you had half as much fun reading this as I had writing this we are both pretty well off. Take care and be good to one another.**


	2. Playtime

**A/N Hope you enjoy this and the chapter goes out to everyone who needs a good cheering up like yours truly. **

**Playtime**

As three year old's go Dean Winchester is as curios and inquisitive about the world like any other toddler, and his questions dumbfound even Sam the walking encyclopedia. This afternoon he wants to know why puppy is sleeping. Sam's reply that puppy sleeps because his tired does not satisfy Dean in the slightest and he assaults Sam with, but why's. But why is he tired Sammy, but why does he sleep so long Sammy, but why, but why, but why…there isn't an answer between here, heaven or hell that Sam can offer to get Dean to quit. And the only stalemate Sam could offer was, "Let's go for a drive." And not ask any more questions Sam wanted to add but didn't. He hoisted Dean up and carried him on his hip to the Impala.

Not too far from Bobby's home was a park, it was a pleasant Autumn day which brought out a lot of moms and nannies with little ones in tow. Sam couldn't remember the last time he had actually visited one must have been when he was a kid himself he thought.

"Can I take my jacket off?" Dean said even though he was already unzipping himself out of it.

"It's not that warm dude, keep it on." Sam said prying Dean's stubborn little hands away from the zipper and zipping the jacket back up.

"Why?" Dean asked and Sam sighed here we go again.

"Otherwise you'll catch a cold or get sick or something. So just keep the jacket on."

"And the gloves. And the beanie? The scarf?" Dean asked. "Can't play like this." Dean said standing with his arms outstretched emphasizing his overwhelming discomfort.

Sam looked at Dean and smiled to himself, and realized he had dressed up Dean to resemble somewhat comically a little Michelin man with all the layers of clothing. Okay so maybe he had gone a little overboard. Again, sure. But he just didn't want Dean to get sick that's all. He worried about the little guy too much Sam was wondering if he would get through Dean's curse without suffering a mental breakdown first.

"Okay, okay I get your point." Sam conceded and Dean didn't wait for further instruction he was out of the jacket and accessories quickly and ready to take on the playground. That is until there was a sudden gush of wind that startled both Winchesters and Dean a little more than Sam.

"It's okay kiddo." Sam said placing a consoling hand on Dean's back as he looked up at the trench coat wearing angel that had appeared seemingly out of thin air.

Castiel stared curiously at the three-year-old child.

"Just a child." Cas said. "I had to come and see this for myself."

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition because god commanded it." Castiel announced with pride.

Sam rolled his eyes back in his head and then glared at Castiel.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Sammy." Dean asked tugging at Sam's jeans and Sam bent down to Dean's height. "What's he saying?" Dean whispered in his brother's ear.

"Don't listen to him okay his an idiot you go play."

"I am actually an angel of the lord." Castiel clarified and Sam gave him another look.

"Sam." Castiel said. "Why did you not explain any of this to him? Why did you not tell him about me?"

"Oh I don't know Cas." Sam whispered animatedly and then he yelled. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that his only three years old!" There was a lengthy silence before anyone spoke.

"I am sorry Sam I still do not understand why you wouldn't tell him about me." Castiel said sounding disappointed.

"Your silly." Dean decided looking up at the angel.

"Straight from the mouth of babes." Sam replied with a smile watching Dean run off in the direction of a few children his age. Sam and Castiel sat down on a park bench overlooking the playground.

"Cas don't take it personally okay, I didn't tell him about you because where would I even start huh? His just a baby man. And besides I didn't think you would show up anytime soon so no hard feelings?" Sam said.

"I understand completely and no, no hard feelings. Sam this place is very dangerous." Castiel said in foreboding voice like an imminent bolt of lightning was going to crash down from the sky and shatter the playground to pieces.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked concerned.

"Look at all these obstacles, and there could be anything lurking in that pit of sand it is a breeding ground for germs, and that spinning wheel contraception he could get on there and fall off and crack his skull, we should get him out of here." Sam suppressed a laugh.

"How can you find the idea of your brother cracking his skull amusing?" Cas demanded.

"It's not funny relax! I'm just glad I'm not the only one freaking out over here." Sam said reaching out squeezing Castiel's shoulder. "He'll be fine Cas we just have to watch him that's all." Sam said it for Cas's benefit as much for his own.

They watched in silence as Dean made his way to the jungle gym.

Sooooo, his gonna climb it, other kid's are doing it to. It's okay, it's all good, It's cool. Sam told himself and also reminded himself to breathe at the same time.

"Sam I don't like this." Cas said watching Dean's every move.

"His just monkeying around."

"Need I remind you that he is in fact not a monkey?" Cas asked.

Sam didn't bother to respond they both watched as Dean mounted the summit of the jungle gym, raised himself up against the bars, the victorious climber enjoying the view from his epic climb and then they watched him let go of the railings. Was he actually gonna jump? No! Sam's heart skiped a beat as he watched Dean jump to the sand below.

Both angel and human were up on their legs at the same time.

"Dean!" They screamed in unison startling the child and the rest of the playground with the outburst.

Sam felt the heat of embarrassment sneak up on his ears and cheeks as everyone stared at him and Cas.

"I told you this place was dangerous." Cas scowled indifferent to the looks that was coming their way.

"Shut up." Sam whispered walking over the jungle gym where Dean looked close to tears and Sam felt like a big old jerk.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay I didn't mean to shout at you." Sam said bending down in front of Dean whose bottom lip quivered and his eyes got shiny with tears. Oh no Sam thought. "Dean please don't cry. Please." Sam begged.

"Your mad at me." Dean said shoulders shaking and then there it was the levee broke and tears ran down the length of Dean's cheeks.

"You made him cry I hope your happy Sam Winchester." Castiel said joining them folding his arms over his chest.

"Will you be quiet." Sam said pulling Dean closer to him. "I'm not mad at you Dean I just got scared okay. You got that I am not mad at you. Cas and I we kinda overreacted there when we saw you jumping off from the gym." Sam lifted Dean up in his arms cradling the boy to his chest whose sobs wracked his entire body.

"I know the look." A woman spoke up coming over to them with a small girl balanced on her hip.

"What look?" Sam asked worried rubbing his hands up and down Dean's small back trying to soothe the child into submission. But Dean was in the grips of his outburst.

"First time parent. You have it written all over you." She said with a laugh. Sam started to object.

"I'm not…" He began to explain.

"This place is dangerous." Castiel interceded.

"Cas enough." Sam warned.

"You know they're kids and they come here to have fun and they are pretty resilient if you just give them a chance." She dug a tissue out of her pocket giving it to Sam who lifted Dean higher wiping the tears away from his face with it.

"You okay?" Sam asked and Dean nodded still looking anything but okay.

"Wanna go home." Dean said in a shaky voice.

"But we just got here." Sam whispered feeling like an even bigger jerk.

"I won't allow him to raise his voice at you again Dean I promise." Castiel spoke up.

"Hey I wasn't the only one shouting remember." Sam said but as usual Castiel looked unconcerned about the revelation.  
"Dean." The lady spoke up and he looked at her with puffy eyes stained red with tears. "That's your name?" She asked and he nodded as Sam brushed his hair with the palm of his hand.

"You're a very lucky boy you have two daddy's who love you very much. They're just scared your gonna hurt yourself." Sam and Castiel both looked at her starteld. Two Daddy's?

"Um it's not like…" Sam started to say but she ignored him completely.

"Your daddy's didn't mean too shout at you honey."

Dean looked at Sam and then at Castiel he smiled and dropped his head to Sam's shoulder where he snuggeld.

"Your not mad at me?" Sam asked.

"Nuh uh." Dean replied shaking his head against Sam's shoulder.

"Good because I really didn't mean to shout at you and neither did Castiel." Sam dropped a kiss on Dean's forehead.

"So do you still want to go home?" Castiel asked and Dean shook his head.

"What do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"Go on the swing." Dean whispered pointing in the direction.

"Swing it is then." Sam said and Cas started to say something about the swing being dangerous.

"Can it." Sam warned.

"But Sam." Cas continued following them to the swings.

"Sit in the swing." Sam instructed.

"No, I don't want to." Cas said staring at the swing like it was evil. "I have never been on a swing before."

"Don't be scared Cas it's okay, it's gonna be fun." Dean said. And Cas looked at him contemplating and decided if Dean thought it was okay it most certainly would be okay so he sat down in the swing wrapping his trenchcoat around him comfortably.

"You hold the precious cargo." Sam said putting Dean down on Cas's lap and the angel wrapped his arms protectively around the child's waist. Holding Dean closely to his body.

"You got to lift your legs Cas or your going nowhere fast." Sam said which Cas did dutifully looking rather worried about proceedings.

And Sam stepped up behind them and gave the swing a mighty push sending angel and child off into the air.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee higher Sammy!" Dean cried arms stretched out to the heavens as they went up in the air. "To the moon!"

"And the stars." Sam said.

"Weeeeeeeeeeee and the stars!"

"You doing okay Cas?" Sam asked.

"Excellent." Still clinging onto Dean for dear life.

"See nothing to worry about." Sam said giving the swing another push and waiting for the two to return to him just to send them off one more time. And so it went for a while.

"Not scared anymore Cas?" Dean wanted to know leaning back against the angel.

"No I am no longer afraid Dean."

"Its fun." Dean said through an almighty yawn resting his head against Cas's chest. Dean's hand went to his face he rubbed at his eyes letting out another yawn he's thumb found his mouth and he sucked on it with comfort. His eyelids drooped a few times as Sam's gentle swaying of the swing sent him off into slumber.

"Dean why so quiet had enough of the swing man?" Sam asked.

"His asleep." Castiel said looking down at the boy whose body had gone soft with sleep. "Really?" Sam asked surprised pulling the swing back grounding it to a halt, he walked around it and Cas struggled to shuffle the sleeping child in his arms to hold him better.

"Wow, we need a swing at Bobby's for bedtime." Sam said watching Dean stir in his sleep and reach out and grab a small fist full of Cas's trench coat and held onto it tightly.

"You want me to take him?' Sam asked as Cas looked down at Dean seemingly mesmerized.

"No I've got him." Cas replied. "Or would you like to return to Bobby's already?"

"No we can stay here if that's what you want to do." Sam said sitting down in the swing beside Cas.

"Thank you Sam I would like that."

"What are you thinking?" Sam wanted to know rocking himself back and forth on the swing as he watched Cas just staring at Dean.

"This curse." Cas whispered wiping a stray strand of hair off from Dean's forehead.

"It's not so bad?" Sam finished for him and Cas looked up at Sam.

"That is exactly what I was thinking." Cas replied doing something he rarely did. He smiled.

**A/N So did you like it? Drop a line don't be shy I don't bite and its so very nice to hear from you and it makes me not feel like I'm out here writing to myself like a crazy person! Bye and take care till next time be good to one another**


	3. Rainy Day

**A/N Hey guys firstly thanks for the reviews and faves so glad your enjoying it. So on with the show**...**thank you for reading.**

**Rainy day**

"Make the noise Cas." Dean instructed.

"No." Cas flatly refused shaking his head.

"Cas do it.' Dean ordered.

Sam wondered if he should speak up and let Dean know that, that wasn't a very nice way to speak to an adult. But then Sam thought ah screw it, this was Cas, who wasn't technically an adult and truth be known it was kind of funny.

And another thing it wasn't like Dean was going to be a kid for good, in three weeks time he was going to be his old self what good would disciplining the four year old do in any case. Wasn't like he would remember any of this.

"Cas do it." Dean ordered.

"Roar." Cas relented holding up a bright green rather friendly looking stuffed Tyrannosaurus Rex toy in his hand.

"Cas." Dean yelled indignantly stomping both his feet on the ground to show how annoyed he was with Cas's performance or rather lack thereof.

Sam finally decided to step in because Dean was going a little too far now

"Dean play nice." Sam warned.

"But he won't listen to me." Dean complained, yep and there it was the bossy future adult rearing his wayward self again.

"Fine." Cas said sounding defeated. "Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Cas replied with passion and Sam burst out laughing. Dean clapped happily getting his way yet again. This seemed to be the natural order of things, Dean demanded and everyone else gave in to his needs.

"Old McDonald had a farm and on the farm he had a dinosaur! EE-I-EE-Oh." Dean sang.

"I've never heard of a dinosaur on a farm before and I believe they are in fact extinct." Cas said and Dean ignored him.

"With a…." Dean pointed at Cas for his cue.

"Roar, roar here." Cas shook the dinosaur around in his hand. "And a roar, roar there, here a roar, there a roar, everywhere a roar, roar."

"Hey Cas put some life into your performance man give it that X-factor." Sam said.

"Chew me." Cas said.

"I think what you mean to say is bite me."

"That then." Cas said.

"Old McDonald had a farm and on the farm he had a…" Dean thought about it long and hard, pushing around one of the many toy cars Bobby had gotten him around on the carpet. The kid had received more toys in the last ten days than some children got in a year. The guys didn't know what they were going to do with all the stuff when the curse was over and they didn't really care that they were wasting money because seeing Dean's face light up with childhood wonder every time he got a new toy was worth every single dollar.

"On his farm he had a choo choo train!" Dean decided pointing at Sam and Cas.

"With a choo, choo here and a choo there." Cas and Sam sang together.

The front door opened and Bobby stepped in dumbfounded.

"What in the world…" Bobby asked walking into his home ambushed with the off and out of tune singing of the two.

"It's Dean." Sam explained dropping his head looking somewhat embarrassed.

"This boy has you two idjits wrapped around his little finger you do realize that."

"Uncle Bobby you can be a cow." Dean said tugging on Bobby's pants.

"No I got things to do kiddo."

"But Uncle Bobby." He whispered with big green eyes and he curled his bottom lip looking absolutely adorable. Helen of Troy might have had a face that could launch a thousand ships people but Dean Winchester? Dean Winchester had a face that no one could resist or say no to. "Please." He begged in a whiny voice and curled his bottom lip even further for optimum effect.

"Ah shoot." Bobby cursed knowing he was had, and which Dean took as an automatic yes.

"Old McDonald had a farm and on the farm he had a cow EE-I-EE-I-OH with a…" Dean waited.

"Moo. Moo here." Bobby whispered under his breathe.

"Louder." Dean ordered and Sam hid a smile behind his hand.

"Moo, moo here! And a moo, moo there!" Bobby yelled.

"Yay!" Dean shouted.

"What were you saying earlier, about him having us wrapped around his finger again Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Shut up." Bobby ordered.

"Old McDonald had a farm what else can he have on the farm?" Dean thought absentmindedly not really asking anyone for help his little mind working overtime on the subject.

"The Impala!" Dean cried out.

"The car?" Bobby asked surprised. "Old McDonald farm sure has changed since my day." Bobby said scratching around his mess of books looking for something.

"Earlier old farmer McDonald had a pie on the farm." Cas said grimly.

"And what kinda sound does a pie make exactly?"

"You really do not want to know." Sam replied.

"He had an Impala, EE-I-EE-I-Oh with a bbbrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmm here and a bbbrmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm there." Dean sang to himself.

"Which one of you idjits taught him this in any case?" Bobby wanted to know. Sam slowly raised a hand.

"Guilty as charged your honor."

"You do know his never gonna quit now."

"He was bored, it's been raining all day and we couldn't go out and yeah I thought nursery rhymes how was I supposed to know he'd be a sucker for it?"

"Old McDonald had a farm and on the farm he had a…." The adults waited to hear what else old farmer McDonald's farm could have.

"A Sammy." Dean declared with a mischievous smile coming over to his brother.

"Seriously?" Sam asked smiling as well.

"Yeah he had a Sammy." Dean argued like there was no way the farmer could not have a Sammy.

"Oh, okay then…he had a Sammy with a…" Sammy waited and Dean came over to him climbing onto Sam's lap.

"Kiss, kiss here and a kiss there." Dean kissed Sam all over his face and Sam reached out and grabbed him throwing Dean across his lap and tickling him heartily. Dean screamed with laughter curling himself into a ball trying to fight off Sam's grip.

"Ticklish huh?" Sam asked stopping, he lifted Dean up against his chest who was breathless with all the laughing.

"What else did he have on the farm?" Sam asked tousling Dean's mop of hair.

"A lion!" Dean said with clenched teeth.

"And what sound does a lion make?" Sam asked.

"Roar." Cas responded.

"Cas!" Dean scowled. "That's a dinosaur not a lion!"

"My apologies."

Dean sat on Sam's lap hands going for the amulet his adult self usually wore, he turned it over and over in his hands and Sam waited for him to ask something about it. Sam wouldn't know how to explain it or where to even begin.

"I like this." Dean whispered.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, thinking of course you do.

Dean he thought are you somewhere in there man?

"You want to wear it?" Sam asked.

"Can I?" he asked "Really?"

Sam nodded and removed the necklace from around his neck and put it around Dean's adjusting it so it would sit just right. Dean looked down at it with the biggest smile and then up at Sam. Toying with the amulet in his hand.

"Thank you Sammy." And then he looked past Sam out by the window to the outside world. "Sammy look it stopped raining we go out now and play?"

Sam turned around and saw that indeed the rain had ceased to fall from the sky.

"Grab your coat and wellies." Dean didn't need to be told twice he was up off from Sam's lap running across the room to the foyer.

"Jump in the puddles?" He yelled.

"Yeah but only if you put on those wellies." Dean slipped his arms into his bright red raincoat and picked up the matching red Wellingtons from the floor and he seemed to realize he had forgotten something very important and he came back in the living room for it.

"Come on Cas." Dean said grabbing hold of the angel's hand. Trying to pull the angel up to his feet and Cas managed to do it on his own.

"Before it rains again."

"Slow down Dean." Sam said which was as useful as talking to the brick wall. Dean kicked off his shoes and struggled into the wellies losing his balance as he tried forcing his feet into them but Sam was there to help him fit his feet into them and Cas buttoned up the raincoat. And then when they were done he was out by the front door a ball of energy. Sam saw Bobby watching Dean looking after the child with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Something wrong Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Kids huh find the joy in the smallest thing." He whispered.

"Pity we lose that as adults huh?"

They watched Dean run straight at a puddle and then dump himself down in it with both feet screaming as he did it splashing muddy water everywhere.

"After this his going to need a bath." Sam said thinking maybe it wasn't such a great idea to tell Dean splashing around in puddles would be okay.

"Sammy come on!" Dean yelled going for another puddle.

"Gimme a sec." Sam went back inside and had an idea. He grabbed some newspapers and headed out.

"You gonna read?" Dean asked disgusted.

"No come on follow me I'll show you something."

"What you gonna do?" Dean asked falling in beside Sam's long strides.

"Yes Sam what are you going to do?" Cas asked sounding more interested than the child.

"You'll both just have to wait and see." Sam led them out of the Singer scrap-yard ,out into the street and he bent down on the pavement folding the newspapers, Dean leaned on him watching Sam's hands very closely as he folded the paper.

"And look what you got." Sam said when he was done in a few minutes and he held up the fruit of his labor.

"A boat!" Dean said amazed at the paper boat in his brother's hand. "Wow you're clever Sammy."

"Very clever." Cas agreed.

"Now lets send her off." Sam said stepping off the pavement where the water from the days rain rushed down the gutter heading to the storm drain at the end of the street. "You want to give her a name all boats have a name." Sam said to Dean who didn't even have to think twice about it.

"Impala." He decided.

"That is an excellent name, and here you go Captain Dean Winchester of the good boat Impala." Sam said saluting Dean who saluted him back. He handed the boat over and led Dean close to the water in the gutter.

"We count till three then let her go okay." Sam said and Dean nodded his understanding.

"One." They counted in unison. "Two." And Sam lowered Dean's hands to the water along with the boat. "Three!"

They let go of the good boat Impala who took to the water pretty gracefully for a paper boat and she was off riding the storm water to the drain at the end of Bobby's street.

"Whoohoo!" Dean cried running after her.

They followed her maiden voyage to the storm drain and collected her before she got sucked into the depths below the street.

"That was fun." Dean said breathless. "Thank you Sammy." Dean threw himself at Sam's leg.

"Your very welcome man." Sam said caressing Dean's hair.

"Will you make me another boat." Dean said letting go of Sam's leg looking up at him. "And one for Cas."

"Anything you want, come we'll race you to back up the street." Sam said and they started running back up the road Cas and Sam letting Dean win the race but they made it look like it was a pretty close call.

They spent the rest of the afternoon praying for the rain to stay away, which it did and they chased paper boats down the street. And Sam wished time could just stand still at that moment because it felt perfect and in a way it certainly was.

**A/N Anyone else ever make paper boats on rainy days? I used too and I remember them not being entirely resillient they get soggy pretty quickly but are good for one trip down a gutter or so and so that little section at the end was a homeage to my own childhood ah the good old days! Hope you liked it. More up tomorrow. Take care and be good to each other.**


	4. Breakfast

**A/N Hey guys, hope you are all doing well, again thanks for reading reviewing and sharing an interest in the story that means so much to me. Just a little note I edited this part in haste kinda snowed under at work today but it should be all good if not my apologies just very pressed for time man. Anywho Enjoy...**

**Breakfast**

The first thing Sam realized when he woke up that morning was that he was alone, the space beside him which was now constantly occupied by Dean during the night, well ever since the curse had come into play was now empty.

And even though Bobby had two bed's that faced each other for both of them to sleep on there was only one place Dean wanted to sleep and that was snuggled up as close as possible to his now big brother.

Sam had to admit that at first it had been a little bit awkward he wasn't used to sharing a bed with anyone, and of course there was the usual irrational fears, he worried that during the night he just might roll over and suffocate Dean to death, or squash him or something ridiculous but that thankfully had never happened.

And this new sleeping arrangement had grown on him and when this curse was done and dusted Sam knew he would actually miss it.

The second thing Sam noticed as he pushed the blankets off from his body was that it was incredibly quiet. Too quiet.

An out of sight Dean and a quiet one was a mixture for trouble and mischief. Sam sighed climbing out of bed, he looked out of the window pushing away the curtain and the morning sunlight shone strongly in his still sleepy eyes making him squint, out in the yard Bobby was busy under the hood of a car, his mutt was lazing in the sun and nope there was no Dean in sight.

Sam climbed the staircase to the ground floor and walked into Bobby's living room which until the night before had resembled a living room, but overnight seemingly it had received some kind of a makeover.

And Sam made another mental note that this, was something to tell Dean about when he was his old self again.

"Hey kiddo." Sam said and Dean's head popped up alongside Castiel's.

"Sammy!" Dean cried. "Look Uncle Bobby made us a tent!" Sam smiled, Bobby had pulled his two sofa's across from each other into the middle of the room, the back's of the sofa's facing, with a space in between and thrown over the sofa's were a few sheets and inside the shelter sat the angel and child cross legged side by side. Both Castiel and Dean were armed with torches even though it wasn't that dark inside to need a torch but it was all part of having fun Sam supposed.

"He was up early and we thought you needed to get some rest." Castiel explained. "The tent has kept him occupied, well for now at least"

"Thanks Cas."

"Sammy do you like the tent." Dean asked.

"The tent is awesome." Sam said reaching inside and kissing Dean which made Dean giggle.

"And a kiss for Tigger." Dean said holding up the stuffed toy for Sam to kiss, the striped tiger was turning out to be Dean's preferred toy and he carried him along everywhere he went.

Sam had already taken numerous pictures of Dean sleeping with Tigger on his mobile phone to show Dean when he was all grown up again. He was sure Dean would not find it amusing not even a little bit. And that in itself was worth it.

"And a kiss for Cas." Dean said.

"Uh I don't think so." Sam whispered.

"Aw don't you like Cas?" Dean asked innocently, geez Sam thought, your killing me over here Dean.

"Yes of course I like Cas but that doesn't mean…you know what never mind did you have something to eat yet?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Dean said.

"His lying." Cas interrupted.

"Cas!" Dean yelled irritated.

"Bobby couldn't get him to eat anything and neither could I he said he was waiting for you to feed him."

"Well here I am so come on lets go." Sam said opening his arms wide to Dean.

"Not hungry wanna play.' Dean said heading deeper into the improvised tent away from Sam's welcoming arms hiding behind Cas.

It was you have to concede the strangest thing, adult Dean loved eating, was always hungry in fact, but the child?

The child version was one finicky, fussy eater who tried everything under the sun to wangle his way out of having to eat anything. Maybe Sam thought it was the lack of food in his formative years that had turned him into a adult glutton.

"Dean you have to eat." Sam said wondering if he should go to a pharmacy and pick up a tonic or something, this wasn't normal this complete lack of an appetite. Well not total lack of appetite when it came to sweet things Dean was always willing and eager to over indulge.

"But not hungry Sammy.' Dean complained.

"If you don't eat I am going to take the tent down.'

"Fine." Dean whispered coming out from behind Castiel, reaching out to Sam who lifted him up out of the tent under his arms and carried him to the kitchen with Tigger firmly held in his tiny arms.

"What do you want?" Sam asked opening the cupboard. "Rice Krispies or Toasties or how about some Coca Pops?"

"Wanna play." Dean replied unimpressed with the selection.

"That wasn't an option Dean, remember what I said before if you don't eat the tent is going down. Do you want me to take the tent down?" Sam asked and he hated being the bad guy but he had no other option sometimes you just had to lay down the law. Dean shook his head looking sad. "I didn't think so, Cas grab the milk will you." Sam said pulling the box of Rice Krispies out of the cupboard, he placed Dean down at the table who clutched his Tigger toy tightly to his chest. Cas grabbed the milk from the fridge and Sam got a bowl.

"Dean come listen to this." Sam said pouring the Rice Krispies into a bowl and then he poured some milk into it. "You hear that?" Sam asked pushing the bowl to Dean who listened to the cereal's well-known soft snap, crackle and pop noise then he looked at Sam surprised.

"It makes a noise." He said.

"Yeah cool huh?" Sam asked but Dean shook his head pushing the bowl away.

"Don't want. It's gonna make a noise in my mouth and then in my tummy. Don't want a noisy tummy." Dean said holding his hand to his stomach his face pulled in a cute little frown.

"Dean don't be silly once you chew it and swallow it the noise will go away."

"Nuh uh." Dean shook his head. "It's gonna make a noise in my tummy forever!"

"What am I going to do with you huh kiddo?" Sam asked and he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers shaking his head eyes closed. He didn't know how parents handled these kind of situasion every single day without losing their minds.

"Cas a little help here please." He whispered.

"Dean how about we try the one with the Tiger on it?" Castiel suggested. "See the Tiger looks exactly like your Tigger toy?" Cas said removing the box of Frosties from the cupboard and he carried it over to the table to show Dean and he looked at the Tiger on the box then down at Tigger in his hand noting the resemblance.

"You wanna try the Toasties? Huh? What do you say?" Sam asked and Dean nodded unconvincingly.

Sam tried his best not to get too excited and even resisted the urge to high five Cas who wouldn't even know what a high five was to begin with.

Sam poured milk and Toasties in a new bowl and pushed it toward Dean.

"Don't like cold milk Sammy." Dean announced.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Sam whispered trying to control his voice and he poured some milk into a cup and heated it in the microwave for a little bit.

"I go play now?" Dean asked.

"No! Eat first then play okay." Sam said getting a third bowl of cereal this time with warm milk they watched Dean stir it around and stir it around some more and it went on like this for minutes on end the spoon never actually going to his mouth just stirring the Frosties around.

"Sammy its gross, look." He said lifting the soggy Frosties up for Sam's eyes.

"Yucky." He declared dumping the cereal back in the bowl with a splash.

"This isn't going very well Sam." Castiel said.

"Really Cas and why on earth would you think that?"

"Well." Cas started. "Because he still hasn't eaten anything you have offered him." Sam groaned inwardly.

"Sammy can't eat this now eeuw." Dean said pushing the bowl away. "I go play now?"

"Oh for crying out loud." Sam whispered and Bobby walked in. Eyeing the bowls of uneaten cereal standing in front of Dean and the miserable look on Sam's face.

"He doesn't want to eat." Sam said frustrated.

"You thought of maybe asking him what he wanted?"

"We gave him three choices." Castiel said.

"Maybe his not the cereal type."

"His a kid." Sam said.

"Dean what do you want to eat?" Bobby asked bending down beside the boy.

"Uh…" Dean thought about it. "Sweets!"

"Okay well what do you want to eat besides sweets?" Bobby asked.

"Ice cream!" Dean said.

"Hey great strategy Bobby really impressive." Sam whispered under his breath, giving Bobby a thumbs up.

"Quiet you…Dean how about an omelet?"

"An o-me-what?" Dean asked confused and Bobby smiled.

"An omelet you can help me make it, you want to help me make it?"

"Yes I wanna help." Dean said. "Whatsa an o-me-let Uncle Bobby."

"You'll see when were done come on get up from the chair leave Tigger behind and come help your Uncle Bobby make breakfast." Dean climbed off from the chair and headed over to Cas first.

"You watch Tigger for me." He told Cas who took the tiger and held on to it protectively.

"I will take good care of your tiger Dean."

"First thing we need is some eggs." Bobby lifted Dean up to his hip opening the fridge. "You grab one careful now." Bobby said and Dean did it, taking it out of the tray slowly and with great care, Bobby grabbed the rest. He put Dean down on the counter.

"Sam don't just stand over there looking pretty grab a bowl and start cracking them open." Bobby said turning the stove on.

"Your as bossy as Dean you know that." Sam scowled but he was smiling. He cracked the eggs in the bowl and stirred it up. "Now its your turn." Sam said handing the fork to Dean who gave the eggs a good albeit messy stir.

"Good job buddy." Bobby said to Dean who beamed with pride.

Bobby chopped up some tomatoes, ham, mushrooms and grated some cheese and when he poured the eggs mixture into the pan as it began to sizzle he let help Dean drop the remaining ingredients in the pan.

"Now comes the fun part." Bobby said handing Dean over to Sam who watched as Bobby flipped the omelet and Dean stared in admiration at Bobby's work.

"You want to put the kettle on for some coffee for us Sam." Bobby said.

"Sure thing." Sam said. "Dean press the button." Sam held Dean over the kettle.

"This one?" Dean asked finger hovering over the switch.

"That's the one." Sam said and Dean pressed it down hard.

"You are a star." Sam declared kissing Dean in his neck.

"Can I have coffee too Uncle Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Too young for coffee little man how about a juice box?" Bobby asked and Dean nodded and Bobby got one from the fridge. Sam put Dean back at the table and retrieved plates, knives and forks from the cupboard arranging three sets around the table.

"Here's your Tigger Dean." Cas said giving Dean his toy back.

"Thank you Cas." Dean hugged the toy tightly to his chest.

Bobby carried the pan over to the table and dished out three portions and Sam made the coffee.

"Need to use the bathroom." Dean said.

"You need any help?" Sam asked amazed by the kind of things that was coming out of his mouth lately. Offering Dean help to go to the toilet sheesh my how the times have changed.

"No, I'm a big boy." Dean declared jumping off the chair.

"Of course you are." Sam replied watching Dean run off with Tigger dragging on the floor behind him.

Bobby, Sam and Castiel sat down at the table in the meanwhile. And waited and waited for Dean to return. But no Dean showed up.

"His taking awfully long in there." Bobby whispered unable to hide his smile. "Way too long."

Sam sighed shaking his head.

"I believe we have been punked." Castiel said.

Sam looked up at him suprised.

"Did you just say punked?" he asked.

"That's the term isn't it?"

"Yeah." Sam said. "But how do…you know what never mind I don't want to know.' Sam got up from the table and went looking for Dean he didn't need to look very far because Dean was in his new favorite spot, the tent.

Sam crawled in beside him his head pushing up against the sheets of the tent it was kind of a tight fit for Sam but he managed to fit himself in.

"You gonna take the tent away?" Dean whispered.

"No it can stay. But Dean you have to eat even if it's a little bit." Sam said putting an arm around Dean's shoulder pulling him close to his side. Dean shook his head and Sam sighed.

"Fine." He said and then he thought of a plan. "Then I won't eat either." Dean glanced up at him surprised.

"What?"

"If your not going to eat then neither am I." Sam said. "And if we don't eat then we won't feel very well and we'll have to go see a doctor and don't tell anyone okay this is our secret but I really don't like doctors Dean, they kinda scare me and you know what actually man they scare me a lot." Dean thought about it.

"Don't want you to be scared Sammy." He said.

"Then will you eat your breakfast so we don't end up going to a doctor because I really don't want to go to one?" Sam asked.

"Okay." Dean agreed making Sam smile. "I'll eat my food."

"Good boy so lets go then breakfast is getting cold." They crawled out of the tent and went back to the kitchen sitting down at the table and Dean without a single word or argument began eating, Bobby and Cas watched astonished.

"Who is this child and what have you done with your brother?" Bobby asked.

"Have you put him under some sort of spell?" Cas wanted to know.

Sam stroked Dean's hair.

"It's our secret isn't it kiddo." Sam said and Dean looked up at him with unashamed love and adoration and nodded.

**Really hope you enjoyed that guys. Kind regards and take care!**


	5. It must be love

**A/N Hello guys can I just repeat how much I love that you love this story too, really! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoring etc it means a lot to me I'm not just saying that I mean it. And I hope you will enjoy this segment... **

**It must be love**

Sam wondered how many times one person or rather child could watch the same program over and over and over,yet again without getting tired of it.

Dean was watching a Barney the dinosaur DVD for what felt like the millionth time to Sam, but was probably around the fourth or so time this evening and he was showing no sign of tiring of it, in fact once the credits rang at the end of DVD so did Dean's excited voice ring out.

"Again Sammy!"

Sam felt like hunting down the obnoxious dinosaur and salting and burning his purple ass to kingdom come, yep that image of Barney dying an excruciating death brought a big old smile to Sam's face. Death to Barney! And death to Bobby too, okay maybe not death to Bobby that was a tad to the extreme, but it was Bobby Singer's fault who in his infinite wisdom had picked up the DVD for Dean's viewing pleasure and Bobby deserved some sort of payback for bringing Barney into there already messed up lives.

"Cas don't you have anywhere to be? I mean no disrespect I am really glad your helping us out with Dean and all but is no one upstairs wondering about where you've been for the last couple of days and what you've been up to." Sam asked Castiel who was sitting next to Dean on the sofa watching the TV both apparently engrossed in Barney and his friends adventures like they have never seen it before.

"Ssshhhhhh." Both Castiel and Dean said at the same time their eyes not leaving the TV screen, they didn't even blink.

Bobby came downstairs stared at the screen and then at the two on the couch he looked proud of himself.

"Wow still at it?" Bobby said. "Good huh."

"Yeah Bobby I just want to say thank you so very much for buying this DVD." Sam said.

"Ah don't mention it Sam."

"Oh no hold your horses I was actually being sarcastic, I mean seriously of all the children's DVD's in the whole entire world you had to buy the DVD that has the most annoying character in it. I swear to god if I _hear so what did we learn today children _again then I'm gonna kill Barney." Sam said.

"Sammy!" Dean cried upset he was apparently still aware of what was being said around him and not that completely brainwashed by the show.

"I'm joking, I'm joking." Sam said with a fake smile reaching down patting Dean's head.

"Why you wanna kill Barney?" Dean said sounding distressed and close to tears.

"I don't want to kill Barney I was joking haha just a joke I like Barney really his the best." Dean smiled.

"You love Barney?" Dean asked and Sam thought please Dean don't make me say it, don't make me say the actual words Dean. Please.

"Say it." Dean instructed and Sam sighed.

"I. Love. Barney." Sam spat out each word one syllable at a time like it physically hurt him saying it and Dean smiled and directed his attention back at the screen.

"Barney is not the most annoying character around, but those Teletubbies? Now those four stooges they are just downright freaking annoying." Bobby said.

"Teletubbies?" Sam asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah you know those four little guys or gals or I don't actually know what they are you know ' em Po, Laa-Laa, Tinki Winki what was the other one's name again?" Bobby asked lifting the peak of his cap higher from his face thinking hard.

"Bobby how in god's name do you even know this?" Sam questioned.

"Ssshhh I'm trying to think what was the other one's name again it's right on the tip of my tongue you had Po, Laa-laa, Tinki Winki…."Bobby thought about it some more counting the names on his fingers and then he snapped his fingers as it hit him. "Ah I got it Dipsy! That's the name Dipsy! They don't even speak properly it's all Ee-oh Laa-Laa and Ee-oh Po how are children supposed to learn to speak right with those darn things huh Sam? How I ask you? They sound like they're possessed and need an exorcism performed on them." Bobby said throwing himself down on a chair.

"I'm sorry Bobby I'm still trying to deal with the fact that you know who the Teletubbies are.'

"Does Ee-oh translate to hello? I was never quite sure. Ee-oh? What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Bobby said deep in thought.

"No really Bobby how do you know this stuff." Sam exasperated.

"No man is an island Sam, I know what's happening in the world. I keep up with the times."

"Sssshhh!" Dean yelled staring at them. "Can't hear!"

"Sorry." Both Bobby and Sam said at once.

"Anyway." Bobby said speaking much softer so he didn't disturb Dean again. "Barney is way better than the Teletubbies at least his learning something."

"I like this Barney individual as well he sets good standards and teaches young minds honorable principles and values." Cas piped in and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Hey thanks for the vote Oprah."

"Whose Oprah?" Cas wanted to know and Sam shook his head.

"And another thing party pooper look his quiet, his actually sitting still watching something and his occupied so why in the hell are you complaining exactly?" Bobby asked Sam.

"Because Barney is a giant..." Dean looked up at Sam questionably waiting patiently to hear if Sam would say something bad about his precious new dinosaur friend and Sam smiled down at his baby brother. "D-I-C-K." Sam spelled the word so Dean wouldn't understand.

"D-I-C-K?" Cas spelled the word to himself curiously and then he looked up at Sam as he figured it out. "Barney is a giant dick why would you say that Sam?"

"Sammy!" Dean complained. "You said a bad word!"

"I didn't. I love Barney remember what I said earlier I love Barney! Yay Barney is my friend love that purple dinosaur man." Dean didn't look convinced but went back to staring at the TV screen in any case.

"You know what Cas you're a D-I-C-K as well." Sam whispered to the angel.

"D-I-C-K right back at you Sam."

"Sometimes it feels like I'm in a mad house." Sam said with a sigh and then he looked at Dean.

"This is the last time you're watching it for the day buddy then its time for a bath." Sam said.

"Awwwww Sammy noooo." Dean cried in protest

"No buts you've watched it enough for one day there's always tomorrow."

"Ah crap." Bobby cursed.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I nearly forgot Sam I need your help mixing a concoction for Rufus his gonna pick it up first thing tomorrow morning we got to get started on it."

"Now?" Sam asked. 'I was gonna give tiny over here his bath can't it wait till later."

"I can give him his bath." Castiel offered.

"You?" Sam said sounding very unsure it wasn't that he didn't trust Castiel it was just Dean always seemed to get the upper hand over Cas. And he could already envision the disaster that bath time would turn out to be with Dean in charge and not Cas.

"There ya go problem solved Cas will give Dean a bath and you and me get to work so that potion will be ready for Rufus in the morning it's a real doozy son." Bobby said making up Sam's mind for him as he got up from the chair.

"Any problem you just shout." Sam told Cas who nodded and he turned to Dean. "You be a good boy and listen to Cas okay." And Dean nodded sliding off from the sofa.

Dean held his hand out to Cas who took it and the two walked over to the staircase. Dean with his short little legs climbed the stairs one at a time holding tightly onto Castiel's hand to keep his balance.

"One." He counted as they went up the first step. "Two." For the second step. "Three." They reached the fourth step.

"After three?" Dean asked unsure about what came after the number three he looked up at Cas for help.

"Four." Cas replied and they took another step and Cas counted the rest of the steps all the way up to ten till they reached the second floor.

"Ten steps!" Dean announced running into the bathroom.

Castiel took off his trenchcoat and placed it aside then rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt as Dean leaned over the edge of the bath and put the plug in and he began to struggle with the taps.

"Too tight Cas." He complained unable to get the tap to move to his will.

"I will do it for you Dean." And Cas opened up the tap letting the water run down th length of the bathtub.

"What else do we need to do?" Cas asked looking around

"We need bubble bath!" Dean grabbed the bottle and gave it to Cas who poured of it under the running tap water and bubbles immediately began floating to the surface making the child smile

"Anything else?" Cas asked putting the bubble bath aside.

"Toys!" Dean picked up a container in the corner of the bathroom and dumped an array of floating toys in the water that bobbed between the bubbles and there didn't look to be a place for Dean after everything was thrown in.

"That it?" Dean nodded.

"Now all it needs is you." Cas said bending down in front of Dean. "Up with your arms." Dean did as Cas commanded and Cas pulled the sweater and vest Dean was wearing over his head off from him.

Dean laid his hands on Cas's shoulders for support as Cas got him out of his shoes and socks and shorts.

"And in you go baby." Cas announced when Dean was undressed.

"Nuh uh." Dean shook his head. "Sammy feels if its to warm otherwise I burn."

"Right of course I'm so sorry Dean I forgot." Cas said turning the taps off. He felt the temperature of the water unsatisfied he let some more cold water into the bath then when he was happy with the temperature he held his hands out to Dean who he lifted up under his arms and held over the bath tub. Dean slowly dipped a small foot in the water afraid still that the water might be too warm for him but it felt okay to his touch and he sat down amongst the toys and bubbles happily.

"Everything alright Dean?" Cas asked sitting down beside the bath tub as Dean played with the bath toys.

"Fine." Dean said. "Cas does Barney need to bath too?"

"I'm sure he does otherwise he would smell badly no one wants a stinky smelly dinosaur am I right?" Cas asked and Dean giggled shaking his head.

"Don't like stinky dinosaurs." He agreed.

"Everything okay up there Cas?" Sam shouted from downstairs.

"Were doing fine don't worry." Cas shouted back.

"Can we watch Barney one more time Cas before bedtime?"

"Sam said you could watch it again tomorrow Dean but I am sure if you ask him really nicely he will let you watch it again."

Dean began singing to himself Barney's song that was now etched into his brain same as the Old McDonald had a farm nursery rhyme. It was kind of amazing how quickly he picked up things.

"Cas." He said standing up in the water dripping wet and covered in bubbles.

"I love you, you love me." He sang and Cas smiled. "We're a happy family, with a great big hug," Dean threw his arms around Cas's neck wetting the angel's shirt in the process but Cas didn't mind at all. "And a kiss from me to you." Dean pushed himself up from Cas's chest and planted a kiss on Cas's face. "Won't you say you love me too!" Dean sang staring at Cas with a big grin on his face.

"I love you too Dean." Cas whispered back and Dean fell back into Cas's arms and this time Cas hugged him back and gripped him tightly.

**A/N I had to do it! I had to, have Cas give Dean a bath, its so cute can you just imagine it! Even as I wrote it I was ridiculous enough to go aawwwww the whole time!**

** Also I hope all of you or most of you know who the infamous Barney and Teletubby characters are and can you tell how much they irk me I used to babysit my nephews and nieces when they were going through there Barney and Teletubby phases, scarred for life I tell you friends I am scarred for life! haha.**

** Guys enjoy the weekend I will be posting again on Monday until then take care look out for yourself and be good to one another.**


	6. Bunny Ears

**Hi there, I have to apologize for taking so long to update guys, my computer went belly up and is still is busted just so you know and now I am out of desperation typing this story away on my father's laptop which is an ancient relic like I said desperate times, desperate measures. In any case at least the story is moving along again so yay to that, thank you for reading guys and hope you like this part...**

**Bunny Ears**

"One, two, three, four…eleven….twenty…seven…four." Dean was standing at the Impala, up against the car's front wheel that he was just a little taller than, his hands was up against his face shielding his eyes, which was already squeezed as tight as possible, blacking out the world as he counted, it was the three year old's version of counting in any case.

This amused Sam to no end, all the basic skills that his brother used to possess had gone out of the window along with the curse. And a simple a thing as counting was now beyond Dean's comprehension, amongst a foray of other things.

And the arrival of every new day brought Sam closer to the realization that raising a child was no easy task and he couldn't help but have his thoughts meander over to his own father, who had been a single parent with two young boys to raise. It couldn't have been easy and now Sam thought watching Dean from a distance he knew without any doubt it had been more than just difficult.

"Ready or not here I come!" Dean called pulling his hands away from his eyes, he looked around carefully, he was playing a game of hide n seek with Castiel out in Bobby's junkyard and from the vantage point of Dean's new found stature, Bobby's yard had been transformed into a giant universe. And some where in this universe an angel was hiding from him.

"Sammy." Dean yelled over to Sam who was sitting on the front steps of Bobby's home reading a book, well attempting to read a book, he found his attention more often diverted from the written words in the book to Dean's expeditions around the yard.

"Whatsa matter buddy?" Sam asked closing the book and putting it down beside him, next to Dean's Tigger toy who Sam was supposed to be watching under strict orders from Dean that nothing bad happened to poor Tigger while his owner played.

Dean looked around the scrap yard as if he was being watched and very slowly he made his way over to Sam, eyes still all over the place like he was expecting to see someone.

He struggled up the first few steps up to his brother and Sam held out his hands which Dean took steadying himself to stand in front of Sam with a big frown on his face.

"What's wrong huh?" Sam asked.

"Where's Cas hiding?' Dean wanted to know whispering it softly to Sam like Castiel was in earshot. Sam smiled.

"Dean, that's called cheating."

"Cheating?" Dean scrunched his face in confusion not understanding the definition of the word.

"I can't help you Dean, it's a game remember, you are supposed to look for Cas yourself that's how it works. And when you find him it's going to be your turn to hide." Sam explained carefully, it was kind of funny how he didn't need to explain this before to Dean when it was his turn to do the hiding and Cas doing the seeking, but now that the roles was reversed Dean found absolutely no joy in looking for the angel.

"But I can't find him." Dean complained.

"But you haven't even tried looking yet." Sam pointed out.

"You help me find him?"

"You're playing with Cas not me." Sam said.

"Please Sammy got to find him." Dean lifted Sam's hand in his own and there it was the irresistible puppy dog face the one his big brother was normally the recipient of from Sam and the face that could never be denied, Sam sighed Dean had a point, it was damn overpowering.

"Okay, okay lets go find Castiel." Sam climbed up to his feet and Dean grabbed his Tigger toy from the step.

"Pick me up." Dean shot both of his hands up to Sam who hoisted him up and over his head and put Dean on his shoulders, Dean's small legs fit snugly around Sam's neck and dangled down the front of Sam's chest and Sam held onto Dean's tiny feet fitted in high-tops in his strong hands.

"Cas!" Dean called enjoying the new vantage point that Sam's height gave. "Ready or not here we come!"

They walked around the yard looking for Castiel but the angel was nowhere to be seen and the dissapointment shone in Dean's face.

"Cas where are you?" Dean called out loud looking around the yard's copious amounts of used and old cars.

"His not going to tell us where he is we have to find him kiddo."

"I give up." Dean said with a sigh sounding tired and much older than his three years, Sam smiled and was about to go into a lengthy conversation about playing fair and not giving up when a burst of wind announced the arrival of the angel.

"There you are!" Dean shouted. "Put me down Sammy." he ordered.

"You and Dean don't stop seem to understand the meaning of hide n seek you dissapear completely he asks for my help." Sam put Dean down on the ground and he ran off at Cas, throwing his arms around the angel's legs and he looked up at Cas who towered over him.

"Gotcha!"

"You instructed me to hide myself away and that I did Sam.' Cas said picking Dean up in his arms.

"You dissapeared completely how are we supposed to find you if you are invisible do you know how long we've been looking for you?" Cas cut Sam short.

"No I don't know how long you have been searching for me." Sam sighed shaking his head.

"The point is you were supposed to be hiding in the yard."

"Then you should have been more clearer on your instructions."

"I figured it went without saying and where were you in any case Disney Land?"

Cas frowned.

"Disney land?" He questioned. "I don't know where that is and why were you looking for me I believe the game was between myself and Dean?'

"He was a bit lazy and asked for my help." They both turned there attention to Dean who had gone awfully quiet. A little too quiet for both their liking. His head was resting on Castiel's shoulder.

"Hey." Sam whispered stepping up to Cas and he laid a hand on Dean's back, leaning his face close up to the child so that their faces nearly touched. "You okay?"

"Fine." Dean replied abruptly.

Sam wondered if this was part of the same tactics the adult Dean used, the infamous _I'm fine Sam _and everything is freaking hunky dory when in fact everything was but fine or okay for that matter. Could the child use the same ploy, Sam didn't think it was possible, but a minute ago Dean was fine and now he looked a little less so.

"You sure your okay?" Sam had to ask again and Dean lifted himself up from Cas's shoulder.

"Fine." He sounded annoyed and Sam would be damned if that annoyance didn't sound exactly like it belonged to his pre cursed brother.

"Why don't we go inside go see what Uncle Bobby is doing?" Cas suggested

And Dean nodded as Cas put him down Dean handed him Tigger and Dean struck out one hand for Sam to take and the other for Cas to hold. And he walked between the two of them as they held his hands walking up to Bobby's home.

Dean looked down at his feet.

"Sammy, laces." He complained holding out his foot for Sam to see that the laces on his sneaker had come undone and he had no idea how to fix it.

"Want me to teach you how to do it?' Sam asked Dean who nodded.

"Okay lemme show you.' Sam picked Dean up and put him on the hood of the Impala. "How does this go again?" Sam thought about it as he lifted Dean's feet on the car. "Ah I got it."

"What do you have I don't see anything." Cas wanted to know perplexed.

"See your shoe laces Dean?" Sam asked holding up both strings of laces in his hand and Dean nodded. "We need to make them into bunny ears.'

"Bunny ears?" Dean asked amused.

"Yeah first we make a knot for the bunny's head." Cas had undone Dean's other shoe's laces in haste.

"I want to learn how to make bunny ears as well." He said as straight faced as ever and Sam tried not to laugh.

He took the laces in his fingers and crossed them over into an X.

"Now we take one of the ears through the bottom." Sam said putting the lace through the bottom of the X. "And we pull it tight and there you have the bunny's head."

"Sam I don't have a bunny's head." Cas whined and Sam looked at Cas's attempt.

"It looks fine to me Cas your doing great."Sam turned back to Dean.

"Now we need to give bunny some ears." He looped the laces into the "bunny ears".

"And now we need to make bunny's ears tight so they don't fall off."

"Okay." Dean said and Sam made another X using bunny's ears sliding one ear under the X and pulled on it tightly.

"And there you go bunny ears!"

"Sam I don't have bunny ears." Cas complained.

"Okay, okay lets try again, Dean do you want to give it a go with Cas?" Dean nodded and Sam unraveled the laces he took Dean's hands in his own.

"Let's start with bunny's head." Sam lead Dean's fingers through the motions.

They did it a few times and it took while but eventually Dean mastered it.

"I did it!" Dean said when he had successfully done it on his own.

"I'm so proud of you." Sam said tousling Dean's hair. "Good job."

"I am very proud of you too Dean." Cas agreed.

"I can tie it myself." Dean said staring at his tied shoe laces like it was made out of magic.

"Yeah your such a clever boy." Sam said.

"Let's go show uncle Bobby what you can do." Cas said lifting Dean off from the car. They went inside where Bobby was fixing dinner in the kitchen.

"Uncle Bobby, look what Sammy showed me." Bobby swung away from the stove wiping his hands on a cloth stopping everything he was doing naturally to give all his attention to Dean.

"What did he show you?" Bobby asked.

Dean undid his shoe's laces and then slowly and steadily began tying them back all on his own.

And when he was done he stood upright and smiled truimphantly at Bobby.

"Wow!" Bobby said. "Look at you." Dean stared back down at his shoes feeling the heat of pride emanating from the men and angel around him.

"I think that this calls for a celebration." Bobby said.

"What did you have in mind?" Sam asked watching Dean undo the laces again.

"Ice cream what do you say Dean?" Bobby asked Dean who was very occupied with his new skill.

"Okay." he replied distracted.

"Atchoo!" When Dean sneezed Sam stopped breathing literally and his face fell completely flat.

"Sam." Bobby warned like a mind reader. "It was only a sneeze." he said sensing the tension coming from Sam.

"Yeah earlier out in the yard he just went quiet on us and now a sneeze that's how it starts and before you know it he starts sneezing non stop, sore throat, high fever and god knows what else." Sam lifted Dean to his feet and placed the palm of his hand on Dean's forehead.

"Sammy!" Dean cried trying to pry Sam's hand off from his forehead.

"He feels kinda warm do you have a thermometer?" Sam asked.

"Maybe his warm because his been running around the yard all afternoon acting like a monkey." Bobby said

"Not a monkey." Dean argued.

"Oh I'm sorry what are you are then?' Bobby asked.

"A tiger.' Dean turned to Cas.

"Roarrrrrrrr." He said knowing his place in the scheme of Dean's young world.

"Lets get some medicine." Sam said heading to the kitchen.

"No!" Dean was away in a flash running to Bobby who scooped him up, Dean wrapped his arms around Bobby's neck.

"Sam honestly do you think it's necessary? He just sneezed for pete's sake." Bobby struggled to move his head against the vice like grip on his neck courtesy of Dean.

"Uncle Bobby." Dean mumbled in a sad little voice. "Don't want medicine."

"It's not medicine it's a multivitamin I should have been giving it to him before but I just forgot, my head is just all over place right now." Sam grabbed a spoon and the bottle from the shelf.

"No, no, no, no!" Dean yelled holding onto Bobby tighter. "Uncle Bobby please." He begged.

"Sam?" Bobby said unable to stand the sound of the child in distress, it was just too much for him to handle.

"Bobby do you want him to get sick?" Sam demanded.

"Hey you watch your tone boy, I think your overreacting." And to show him he was wrong Dean sneezed again. Sam gave Bobby a look that said told you so and the old man sighed prying Dean's arms away from his neck.

"It tastes like fruit, it's like juice." Sam said showing Dean the bottle, according to the bottle it was supposed to taste like fruit Sam hoped to hell the bastards weren't lying about that.

"Not juice, it's medicine!" Sam shook the bottle in his hand.

"Dean I hate to break it to you but your not going to get out of this one you have to drink it. Just one spoon your a big boy right." Bobby said. Sam poured a spoonful of grape coloured syryp in the spoon and held it out to Dean's mouth that was sealed firmly shut.

"Just one spoon." Sam begged. Dean shook his head.

"Maybe we can leave it till later." Bobby suggested.

"Bobby do you know how cranky children are if they are sick do you really think we can deal with that?"

"Oh I don't have a clue Martha your the expert all of a sudden." Bobby said.

"Prevention is better than cure." Sam said still holding the spoon out to Dean.

"Cas!" Dean cried for help holding his arms out to the angel to rescue him.

"Dean drink it, it will be okay." The angel assuaged. "I promise."

And Dean stared at the syrup like it was poison.

"Open up buddy." Sam whispered and Dean did and allowed the syrup in his mouth but that was as far as it went, he kept it in his mouth his cheeks ballooned up with the liquid, looking like a little hamster. Sam sighed.

"Dean please swallow it." And Dean shook his head, until he could no longer keep it there and he had no option but to, he pulled a face swallowing hard and threw himself against Bobby's chest.

"See was that so bad?" Sam asked rubbing Dean's back.

"Taste like juice." Dean admitted.

"See I told you."

"Can I have more?" He asked.

"No you can't have more." Kids, Sam thought smiling to himself.

And all of a sudden Sam sneezed and they all looked up at him.

"Don't even say it." He told them.

"It always begins with a sneeze." Cas said.

"Before you know it you have a sore throat, high fever, runny nose, do you know how cranky children get?" Bobby added.

"Okay, okay."Sam said.

"Drink medicine Sammy." Dean ordered pointing at the bottle.

"Murphy's freakin' law." Sam cursed.

"Whose law?" Cas asked.

Dean put down his head on Bobby's shoulder his one hand absentmindedly reaching for the peak of Bobby's cap and playing with it. Bobby put a hand to Dean's face.

"What?" Sam asked unable to hide the worry in his voice.

"Don't panic but your right he does feel kinda warm." Bobby said. "Sam, don't worry." He quickly added.

And Sam watched Dean and thought he didn't care what Bobby said, there was just no way to stop worrying, not where Dean was concerned especially now in this very fragile body. Sam couldn't shake the feeling that something was indeed not right with Dean and he really hoped he would be proven wrong.

**A/N I know, I know I am being absolutely mean just leaving it there I am awful! But we'll get there soon just pray the universe works with me and we should be golden.**

**A side note I don't know how Sam would know the bunny ear's tying method, but his a smart guy so maybe he would know something like that, me on the other hand didn't have a clue, I wanted Dean to learn a skill that for a child would be a little difficult to master but for an adult pretty basic, so I thought tying your shoe laces!And I had no idea how to explain it in a cute, fun way, and I was telling my friend of my conundrum and he goes, nonchalontly oh he and his wife used this bunny ear method with their kids and I was of course like the-what-the-what method? It worked out pretty well I think. And now I am rambling on and on, but yeah thank you for reading and I hope you liked that. Take care and be good to each other.**


End file.
